1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring-loaded tumbler in a twistlock cylinder for a safety lock, with a rotor pin and a housing pin which are arranged in order, for the rotational release of the rotor, by means of an insertable key introduced into a keyway of the twistlock cylinder, and with a blocking member which follows the housing pin in the event of an attempt to unlock the lock.
2. Prior Art
A tumbler of this type became known from CH-A-669,633 of the Applicant. This possesses a blocking pin and compression spring in a bore of the plug pin. The compression spring presses with prestress onto the blocking pin which itself presses onto the housing pin bearing on the plug pin. When the housing pin is lifted off from the plug pin in the event of an attempt to unlock the lock, the blocking pin follows the housing pin essentially without delay and locks the rotor.
Increasingly more efficient instruments are available for unauthorized unlocking methods which primarily employ the Hubb procedure. There is therefore an urgent need for further tumblers which take into account the further development of such break-in tools.